Dystopia
Dystopia is a chat room on Kongregate. Appointed Owner of the room is jimgreer, but he is never in the room. The Mods: trickyrodent- labeled the "ULTIMATE MOD" and the "mother teresa of mods", she has been in dystopia for quite some time now, and is loved by all the regulars(not including trolls). Isfan- the newest mod, she is loved by many in the room, and is well known for "sleep-modding". Takes under Trixy's right wing. RemoWilliams: he can be seen in Dystopia at times, and is welcomed with open arms by the regulars. The Regulars: drowningstar- the local animal activist, she keeps the members of the room from abusing animals and emos. icedragongirl- she also helps out in keeping the room calm, and often prevents fights. Has recently changed her views on life and is a better person because of it. Disciple of Isfan. DanniBby- labeled "mini mod" by some trolls, she is the person who usually makes sure the room is kept in order when the mods are absent. she recently got in a fight with shortygirl, but has since moved on. Takes under Tricky's left wing. Wartooth118- though he is a brand new member of the room, he has been received with open arms by the regulars, and he has a talent for making witty haikus. Dragon_of_Ra- the room's gamer, he collects fans and is often found in PR2, racing with his friends. he also frequents other rooms from time to time. TheHaloMonkey-he's pretty random, and isn't a complete goody-two-shoes, but he isn't willing to put up with any crap from trolls. SpitHotFire- tips is rarely seen chatting in dystopia, and usually sticks to pm's, but his orders are usually listened to by everyone in the room, when he chooses to talk. he usually talks when his friends are being attacked by trolls. popearoni- he's friends with drowningstar and chats a lot. Enjoys joking around with other users in the chat. taz509- she loves violence, and has a bit of a temper, but is liked by most everyone in the room(especially rocky224499). Fights back an urge to kill meh666. Often claims that she kills the chat yet every one is either afk(away from keyboard) or concentrating on their game. tail211- (a.k.a tailz) is always on dystopia and enjoys it and is always playing platform racing 2 and loves to chat. greenisgood- he is very protective of his "girls", and is the local pothead. Has a brother who has a knack for getting on peoples nerves. shortygirl- shorty recently got in a fight with danni that turned some of the room against her, but she is still liked by quite a few guys in the room, esp. shadogun. ShadoGun- he stirs up drama in dystopia, and often threatens to leave, but always comes back. he has a bit of a crush on shorty. Skormsghost- he gets on any time he can and is easy going, the only thing he wants from dystopia is everyone to become friends and to get along with each other. Dontmesswitme- Likes to play multi-player games and is ften found playing nanoba games with friends. Like role-playing and is a very keen game player. Trolls Meh666-has a small portion of temper. Is incredibly random and a bit annoying .is trying to become good friends with icedragongirl and dannibby. aaauuudddiii- also has been frequently banned, he likes to spam, nuke, and cuss. rocky224499- not very well liked by anyone, he's the room's most frequent troll, and is "in love" with taz509 and icedragongirl. has been frequently banned. he spams and nukes. Dystopia is a great chatroom because it combines user friendly mods and great users and a lot of conversations.